


The Wolves at Night

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Colton, Bottom Hoechlin, Bottom Posey, Bottom Ryan, Breeding, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rimming, Top Cody, Top Dylan, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actors of Teen Wolf are invited to perform in a strip show movie, but it doesn't take long for them to go backstage for their own private fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/)

“Lights! Camera! Action!”  
Loud, pumping beats resonate over every corner of the studio. It’s pitch black, save for the random purple strobe light here and there. A frenzied audience dances to the beat, bouncing in anticipation for the treat they’re about to have tonight. 

In the center of the whole crowd of sweaty, muscular jocks having a good time is a real looker: he’s Dylan Sprayberry. “I can’t believe I got invited to be an extra on this set”, he keeps thinking to himself. He’s jumping up and down in a black tee shirt and skinny jeans, flailing his arms to the trap music pumping in the background. The dark flashes of blue and purple light shine on the ravers around him, giving him a glimpse of a nipple here, an armpit there. He’s amazed, and intoxicated, by the strong smell of a room full of partying guys. They’re actors, of course, but drop-dead sexy nonetheless.

Suddenly, the music turns down, but before anyone can complain, a deep voice rings over the loudspeaker. “Welcome, everyone, to the Nightclub! We’ve got a wonderful show for you today. The hottest men in all of LA have been chosen to give you guys a night that you’ll never forget. But let’s cut to the chase: you guys don’t wanna hear me talking all night, do you? Introducing the first two dancers of the night, we’ve got our star quarterback, Colton, and our not-so-friendly neighborhood lumberjack, Hoechlin.” The DJ pumps the music right back to full volume as two spotlights catch Colton and Hoechlin jumping out of the curtain onto the stage before the partiers. Colton’s hair is roughly tousled, and he’s wearing big football shoulders and two thick black bars of athlete’s paint on his cheeks. He’s wearing a pair of thin white football pants, and a pair of big cleats cover each of his feet. Hoechlin wears an unbuttoned red flannel with the arms ripped off, showing off his hard, muscular shoulders and thick biceps. He flexes his chest, showing off the thick forest of hair that covers his entire torso. His crotch and ass are tightly hugged by a pair of blue jeans that looked two sizes too small. Every curve of his thick thighs are neatly outlined with every dance step he takes. 

The crowd goes wild as pair dance to the music. Their routine is highly choreographed, as they thrust and snarl at the horny, young audience. Together, they rub their hands over their rippling, sweaty abs, then lift their arms behind their head to show off their ripe, juicy armpits. Colton’s hips wiggle to the beat while Hoechlin flexes and growls. The music continues to build in intensity, and the pair dance harder and harder until finally, with a deafening roar, the beat drops. Simultaneously, Colton and Hoechlin grab the material of their pants, and in one swift motion, their pants fly off into the crowd. The strobe lights go wild as the ravers cheer, marveling at the two beautiful packages now in plain sight. Colton’s bulge is barely contained in a white mesh jockstrap, and he turns around to give his firm, taut, round ass a big slap. Hoechlin himself wears a tight, clean black brief, and he thrusts his crotch into the audience, making his junk jiggle obscenely. They dance some more, teasing the crowd with their delicious, muscled bodies, until the music fades down. They give each other a high-five, sweaty bodies glistening, before each going to opposite ends of the stage.

“Did you guys like that?” the announcer bellows. Dylan and the jocks around him cheer back enthusiastically. “You guys haven’t seen the half of it yet” he replies. “Up next, we’ve got a pair of the hottest guys to keep you bad boys in line! Everyone welcome Sgt. Cody and Detective Ryan!”  
The lights go pitch black and the music cuts, and for a while, the crowd is a little confused. Suddenly, a siren blares, and the stage is flooded with bright blue and red lights as Cody and Ryan jump out from behind the curtains. Cody’s dressed head to toe in policeman blues, with a navy cap on his head and a pair of dark aviators on his face. Ryan’s uniform is all black, with a couple badges glistening on his lapel. With a dazzling smile, he angles the badges towards the audience, revealing his “Biggest Dick in Beacon Hills” pin. Together, they reach by their belts and each pulls out his own 13” nightstick. The thick black wooden rods glisten in the limelight, and the music is turned all the way back to full. 

Together, they gyrate and flex on stage. They pull up their sleeves, grinning hard at the audience, showing off their thick, lightly furry forearms, throwing some playful punches between each other. Finally, they too rip their pants off, revealing tight short khaki shorts underneath. Two pairs of beefy, manly legs bulge and flex in the newfound freedom. Together with Colton and Hoechlin on the side, the four go-go dancers start doing push-ups on the ground, grinding their big packages into the floor of the stage and becoming extremely sweaty in the bright lights. The music is raging, and the crowd is going wild for the hot dancers in front of them. Just as the beat is about to climax again, the announcer shouts over the deafening bass: “And now, let’s make some noise for our very own Alpha Wolf, Posey!” 

A barrage of spotlights beams down from the ceiling to the back of the stage in front of all the partiers. The curtain shifts a bit, before Posey bursts out, clad in nothing but a tight pair of thin, black briefs and a pair of suspenders. Two hard nipples poke out from underneath the straps, and a thick bulge is outlined very clearly on his crotch. The crowd explodes into cheers and Posey flexes his abs and dances a bit before turning around and showing off his incredibly round ass. He leans all the way down, wiggling his bubble butt wrapped in the thin black material, with the word ALPHA printed in big white varsity lettering over his cheeks. 

In the crowd, Dylan’s cock springs straight to attention at Posey’s rippling muscles and incredible ass. He’s breathless as he begins moving with the beats behind him, periodically reaching underneath the waistband of his skinny jeans to adjust his maddening bulge. 

“Don’t be fooled by his title, guys,” booms the announcer. “Posey might be the Alpha, but his ass is ripe for the picking.” On stage, Posey smiles wide and gives his own ass a nice slap before going back to dancing. Dylan’s mouth is watering, and he jostles himself up to the front, closer and closer to the sweaty strippers. He knows a lap-dance is on the script, and he wants to be in the very front to watch the lucky guy get gyrated on by the strippers. 

At the front of the stage, Dylan’s mind are going haywire. Each boy’s bulge — Cody’s white mesh, Hoechlin’s tight black briefs, Cody’s and Ryan’s police shorts, Posey’s breathtaking briefs and suspenders — are bouncing inches away from Dylan’s face in HD. Wide-eyed, he notices that some of the dancers, Posey especially, are as hard as himself, stiff cocks jiggling and swaying to the music. In a row, the strippers on stage turn around and get on all fours, and nobody’s clothes can quite hold all the junk in their trunks. Colton’s cheeks spread just a tiny bit in his jockstrap, giving the audience a tiny tease of hole. Posey and Hoechlin’s briefs are stretched out so much that they’ve become a little bit see-through, and Dylan instinctively reaches down to give himself a little rub and the beautiful sight.

“Alright boys,” yells the announcer. “You guys haven’t seen the half of it yet. Let’s get the real show going. You guys ready?” The crowd of guys around and behind Dylan is screaming and jumping in anticipation. “I can’t hear you!” replies the announcer, to which the audience yells back even louder. “Alright. Looks like the audience wants it, dancers. Let’s see you work!”

As Dylan’s first time in a strip club, it was his dream to watch someone get a lap dance. Excitedly, he scans the ravers around him to see who’s going to get chosen, so he could be as close to them as possible, and watch the dancers rubbing on the lucky guy. Suddenly, he couldn’t see. It was so bright, as though all the lights in the club were focused on him. He stands frozen in confusion, one hand halfway down his pants, until finally he sees the silhouette of Ryan in his buff, policeman uniform walking towards him. Before Dylan can react, Ryan pushes Dylan down into a chair that Cody has just placed behind him. Finally, Dylan gets what’s happening.

“Looks like our dancers have found their lucky guy.” the announcer says. Dylan leans back in his chair, allowing Ryan to straddle him and sensually rub on the younger boy’s throbbing cock through the tight fabric of his pants with his fit, round ass. Cody stands behind Dylan, shaking his ass for the audience around him as well as running his hands down the front of Dylan’s shirt. Here, up close and personal with the dancers, Dylan pants in heat, with Ryan practically dripping sweat on him from his intense lap dancing. Button by button, Ryan begins to take his own thick black shirt off, revealing inch after inch of hard, chiseled man meat underneath. Dylan’s hard cock presses on the uniformed, ripe ass crack, and Ryan kneads the dick roughly between the layers of fabric. As he pulls his shirt off his arms, Ryan tosses it on to Dylan’s face, allowing him to get a quick whiff of Ryan’s deep armpit smell before Cody plucks it off. Dylan turns his head around, breathless from the constant teasing in every direction, and sees that Cody has taken his blue police uniform off too, and was giving Dylan the sexiest smile under his big dark aviators and police cap. His slick, hairless chest glistens with massage oil, making every single muscle shimmer in the strobe lights. 

Ryan pulls his hands up, placing them behind his own head, showing off his powerful arms and two thick bushes of manly hair at his armpits. He grins big and turns his head to give one of his biceps a lick. With sexual pleasure attack all of Dylan’s senses, he can’t help himself from leaning forward and sticking his face into one of those ripe, damp pits, getting his nose and mouth wet with Ryan’s sweat before opening up his lips and feasting on the juices with his tongue. While his mouth is occupied with Ryan’s pits, Dylan also takes a firm grab onto the stripper’s two round ass cheeks, then slips his fingers underneath his waistband to directly take hold of the skin on his thick bubble butt. He gives the two mounds a nice jiggle, enjoying their firmness, and then lets a couple stray fingers dive towards the sweaty crack. Ryan’s surprised at the boy’s eagerness, but Cody grabs a hold of the back of Dylan’s head and shoves him in deeper into Ryan’s pit, letting the flavors steep in Dylan’s mouth. Pleasured from head to toe, Dylan starts to feel himself reaching climax. Ryan notices, so he rides on Dylan’s dick harder and harder, until he feels the boy moaning into his skin. With a final hurrah, the boy lets go of Ryan’s ass, and the stripper blows him a little kiss before getting up, eyeing the slowly blooming wet spot in the boy’s tight jeans. Cody, too, returns to his place on stage, and the team gives a short final dance before the lights and music dim back down to zero. 

“…and cut!” 

“Awesome scene. That was ridiculously hot,” the director calls from his chair. “This Magic Mike parody’s gonna sell great. In fact, that was so flawless that I don’t think we need to retake it anymore today. Extras, dismissed.” The five sweaty, near-naked actors onstage give each other high-fives, and waved the extras good-bye. “And you five, I think we’re done for today with you guys, too.” With a cheer, the men leap off the stage and rush into the changing room backstage.

…

“I didn’t even mean to make him cum!” In the roomy backstage, the guys were unwinding after the steamy recording session on the couch in the changing room. Ryan gestured animatedly, trying to defend himself. “He was super cute though, wouldn’t mind him joining us again some time,” mentioned Cody. The rest of the boys agreed. “But when you’re as hot as you are, Ryan,” added Colton, “and you move your ass so good, it’s really hard to resist.” 

Posey let out a little moan, and everyone’s eyes went to his crotch. The heavily foreskinned tip, dripping precum all over his belly, stuck out of the waistband several inches. “You were hard the whole day today, you dumbfuck,” said Hoechlin, who was sitting right next to Posey. “Your bulge stuck straight out, and I thought your briefs were gonna rip right off,” Posey smiled. “I’ve just been so horny these past couple days, and I’m really missing having something huge up my ass, you know?” A collective groan issued from the rest of the guys. Posey’s always been their perpetually horny little pup. “Come on,” Posey complained. He laid his head down on Hoechlin’s chest, tightly hugging the warm, hirsute torso. Hoechlin bristled as Posey’s smooth skin brushed over his sensitive nipples. “Please?”

“Get on your knees then,” commanded Hoechlin. Posey, smiling wide, leaped off the couch and kneeled in between Hoechlin’s hairy thighs. “Hands behind your back, pup. You gotta do this all with your mouth.” Obediently, Posey slid his hands away and pulled down Hoechlin’s tight black briefs with his teeth. Then, he began licking up and down the shaft of Hoechlin’s huge prick, nestled above two hairy low-hanging balls. 

While the actor suckled quietly on the lumberjack’s juicy cock head, the rest of the boys were getting hot too. Cody, a natural dominator, ordered Colton to service Ryan the same way Posey was servicing Hoechlin. Ryan shifted over so he sat right next to the hairy Tyler, and opened his legs to let Colton start sucking him off too. Cody egged him on, whispering in the football boy’s ear. “C’mon, you little jock slut. You look so hot wearing all that football gear. Like you’re the high school’s star quarterback, sucking cock for a dollar after school. I bet you love being a slut, don’t you?” Colton, charged by Cody’s dirty talk, was unzipping Ryan’s khaki shorts, and was almost hit in the face by the big erection popping right out of the zipper. He nursed the wet cock head, running his tongue in circles around the rim of Ryan’s nine-incher, before diving down and taking the whole thing in one big gulp, feeling the length of the shaft rub against his tonsils and plunge down his throat.

Cody stepped back, observing Tyler Posey and Colton Haynes, side by side, both expertly deep-throating the two huge cocks in front of them. Ryan had his face buried in Hoechlin’s forest of an armpit, and Hoechlin’s fingers were taut tightly around Ryan’s hard nipple. Posey and Colton’s asses jutted out, and Cody put his hands on the round, meaty globes of muscle. Colton’s butt was framed perfectly by the white straps of the jockstrap, and the winking hole was red and hungry for cock. Tyler’s ass was still covered by the black underwear, but Cody could see a wet spot growing as his characteristically juicy ass had already started dripping in his pants. He gave the word ALPHA a firm slap and then ripped them off in one swift motion, exposing a beautiful, tight tan hole. 

Cody ran his fingers around both manholes, enjoying the squirms as the two bottoms pushed out their ass, hungry for penetration. “Just focus on sucking good, pups,” cautioned Cody. “I’m gonna give you all you ever need.” Once he was satisfied with the ripe, juicy assholes of both boys, he plunged one finger in to both. Tyler, possibly the world’s hungriest power bottom, opened up his hole to allow the finger to slide in easily on his natural ass-juice lube. Colton was a little bit tighter, but Cody enjoyed the warmth of his tight muscle ring around his probing finger. 

“You two on the couch, don’t think that you’re off the hook. You guys better get into bottom position too,” Cody ordered. Ryan and Hoechlin looked at each other, then together raised their legs over and behind their heads so that Posey and Colton could continue deep-throating their cocks while they exposed their ripe assholes. “Now, I want you two cocksucking pups to play with the asshole in front of you just like I’m doing to you, ok?" Colton and Tyler assented, and began fingering Hoechlin and Ryan in front of them. Hoechlin’s ass was extra raunchy and wet from sweat, so Tyler used it as lube to finger fuck him easier. Ryan’s ass was nice and slick and had very little hair, but it was dripping with ass juice, so after Colton gave it a nice, big lick, his finger slid in easily. 

Finger after finger, Cody worked the two holes in front of him wider and wider, and Posey and Colton moaned as they were simultaneously stretching and being stretched. With all his fingers slick with ass juice, Cody pulled back, rubbing his hands together to mix all the manly juices, then roughly began forcing his entire fist into the bottom slut asses in front of him. Tyler’s bubble butt welcomed Cody’s left fist with a schlop, and Colton’s jock-framed ass cheeks stretched out to accommodate the enormous intruder. 

Posey’s arm flexed as he, too, began forcing his fist into Hoechlin’s hairy ass, enjoying the squelch of juices as the sweaty, juicy hair rubbed against Posey’s wrist. Colton leaned his head down as he fisted Ryan, licking all around his own hand, tasting the intense flavors of Ryan’s thick ass juice. After the boys were acclimated to hosting an entire fist up their ass, Cody began pulling his fists all the way out, then punching it right back in. All the boys began to moan and scream as the air was thick with the pungent smell of sweat and man juice and four tight puckers were madly punch-fucked into oblivion. Posey’s hole was extra slick, and it dripped down towards his balls: Cody rubbed his hand over Posey’s ass cheeks, making them shiny and wet, before resuming the rough jackhammering. Colton’s hole was red and angry, unused to being so heavily abused. Cody’s in-out motion was stretching the jock’s hole twice per second, making his breathless in pleasure as his prostate was hit at lightning speed. Ryan’s hole gaped beautifully, ass lips swollen and wet, letting Colton stick his entire long tongue in between punches. And Hoechlin’s ass was the opposite, staying hard and tight when unoccupied, but very willingly stretching out when Posey shoved his hand in. In between moans, it was Hoechlin’s turn to eat out Ryan’s hairy pits, which were ripe and damp with sweat as Ryan was thrashed over and over again.

The fist-fest continued for almost twenty minutes as the room became thick with the smells of sex and sweat. Cody’s veins were bulging from the intense arm workout that he was performing, and so he sat back to relax a bit. The other guys also took a short break, smearing their ass-juice covered hands over their crotch and licking their fingers one by one. Colton took his tired hand, still dripping with Ryan’s manhole juice, and lightly fingered himself, tickling his swollen hole, letting their juices mix.

Suddenly, Cody lit up. The young dom had an idea. “How about this?” he began, as he laid himself down on the floor, 11 inch boner sticking straight up in the sky, and his elbows resting on the ground with his fists pointing skyward. “I’ve been doing so much work, how about you guys give me a break for a bit, eh?” Knowing exactly what Cody wanted, the boys shuffled their way over to him. The two Tylers positioned themselves over his hands, holding Cody’s forearms and guiding it into their holes as they squatted down. Colton took his place on Cody’s huge, pulsing cock, letting his slick hole slide down over the thick shaft with relative ease. Ryan’s gaping hole dripped with ass juice, and he went over right above Cody’s face and sat down, letting Cody explore the crevices of his ass with his tongue. Cody was in ecstasy as he felt the warm holes of all four men envelop all over his body.

Posey had a very well-trained hole. In just a couple thrusts, he had made his way halfway down the veiny forearm without much stress. He moaned loudly as he continued opening himself up to allow the jock’s arm deeper and deeper into him. He climbed up and down the length of the fuck tool, and his copious juice dripped down obscenely. 

On the other hand, Hoechlin was having a bit more trouble. He was naturally quite a bit tighter, and he grunted as he tried to force the fist further down his hole. Cody enjoyed the feeling of the tight muscle ring rolling up and down his arm like a bracelet. Seeing Hoechlin’s twisted features and hard muscled beading sweat trying to make it down, Posey reached down towards his own ass, sticking a couple fingers alongside Cody’s arm, and scooped up some extra juice. Then, he took the dripping fingers and smeared them generously around Hoechlin’s hairy hole, providing extra lube to slide easier. Taking advantage of the lube, Hoechlin began going extra rough, slamming himself down on Cody’s arm from the very tip of his fingers to halfway, three-quarters of the way down. 

Ryan moaned the loudest out of all the guys as Cody’s skilled tongue darted around his gaped hole, sloppily rimming over his red hole, before diving deep inside, going in to the deepest corners to get the most of the flavors. Although not as deep as the other guys, the sensation was just as intense, and Ryan couldn’t control himself as he began pissing all over Cody’s torso in front of him, asshole spasming wildly over Cody’s tongue. 

Colton felt the strong spray of piss splash onto him as well, and leaned down towards Ryan’s rock-hard, squirting cock, letting the full force of the stream hit his face. Still bouncing on Cody’s cock, Colton swallowed several mouthfuls of the piss juice before gathering a big mouthful and rising back up to spit it in Ryan’s face. The tastes coated Colton’s tongue and Ryan’s skin, and the piss cascaded down his body before dripping down past his crotch and into Cody’s waiting mouth below. 

Posey, with the strong smell of piss in the air, put extra vigor into riding Cody’s arm. He began pummeling himself downward, feeling the splashes of piss on his own crotch. With small bounces, he forced the arm inside him inch by inch. His groans became louder and louder until, with a triumphant roar, he reached the bottom. He saw that, across from him, Hoechlin had fucked himself to the elbow too. Now, both of Cody’s arms were completely lodged inside the boys’ warm, wet bodies. Together, both Tylers began to rise, the slick assholes squelching against Cody’s arm muscles. Once they both reached the wrist, they pushed each other down all the way, and they hit Cody’s elbow with a thud and a loud yell of pleasure. Once again, they stood up until only his fist was lodged inside, then stuffed their void full as fast as they could. With Cody’s thick veins dragging along both guys’ prostates along the full length of the arm, Posey and Hoechlin began pissing wildly as they continued to slam the entire forearm in and out of their assholes repeatedly. 

Posey grabbed his flopping, hard cock that was spraying piss over all the guys, and focused its aim at Hoechlin’s torso. Hoechlin’s furry chest was already drenched in sweat, but the added piss dripped down his body and slickened his asshole as it spasmed over the invader. Hoechlin did the same to Posey, and Posey lifted his arms up so that the piss could soak his pits as well. Colton and Ryan, ever the pit pigs, went in and buried their face in Posey’s bushy armpit hair as he rested with the entirety of Cody’s arm deep inside him, where it belongs. 

Ryan and Colton were still hungry for a good fisting, however. But with the Tylers occupying Cody’s prime real estate, they decided to take matters into their own hands. Ryan was still attached to Posey’s wet armpit as he reached back to his own still-gaping muscular ass and began to pry into it with his fingers, just inches away from Cody’s bearded face. Colton had moved on to enjoying Hoechlin’s body, while he lowered himself back down on Cody’s cock, this time adding several fingers to the insertion, working on widening his hole. 

It wasn’t long before Ryan was sticking his own fist in and out of his hole, with a wet pop every time his knuckles passed over his worn hole. Light moans escaped his mouth as he enjoyed the full feeling against his prostate. Ass juice leaked out like a faucet all over Cody’s waiting face, and it dripped heartily, some into his open mouth, and some seeping into his beard and down onto his chest. Colton was making progress too, as now he was able to grab hold of Cody’s monumental cock with his fist and stick the entire package in and out of himself, giving Cody the handjob fuck of a lifetime. 

For Cody, every single sense was barraged with pleasure. Just inches away from his face, Ryan’s beautifully wide asshole glistened as it took more and more of his own hand. The air was thick with the smell of piss and sweat that stuck to the skin of everyone in the room. He was letting Ryan’s ass juice pool up in his mouth, not swallowing until he had enjoyed the tastes of a whole mouthful of the thick natural jock lube. His arms were encased in the tight warmth of Posey and Hoechlin, and his cock was being pleasured expertly by the firm grip Colton held on it while the cock head rubbed against Colton’s prostate. And throughout the entire session, the loudest moans and groans of sex bounced off the smooth walls, amplifying in an extreme crescendo.

Ryan knew he was about to cum, and he decided he needed a hole to cum into. After letting Cody get one last lick of his succulent, well-stretched ass, he stood up. Ass juice leaked down his legs as he looked down on Cody’s grinning, messy face, and Ryan went and leaned down to lick up some of the juices and passionately make out with him. With the scent of his juice in his nose, Ryan then waddled over to Colton, sitting down right in front of him. They made eye contact, and Colton winked, allowing Ryan to then scoot forward until his firm, worn ass pressed against Cody’s own ass. Two huge cocks, ready to burst, stood straight up right next to each other, and there was nothing Colton wanted more. He sat down and bounced on the pair of cocks like there was no tomorrow. The excess friction of the rigorous fucking and the extra dick rubbing against each other made both Ryan and Cody begin squirming and sweating as they edged nearer to climax. 

And just as the first squirts of cum erupted from the bulging cock-heads of Ryan’s and Cody’s members, Posey and Hoechlin both stood up completely too, feeling every inch of Cody’s long veiny forearms leave their now insanely wide and deep ass cunts. Soaking wet from being lodged inside the holes for over an hour, Cody stuck some fingers in his mouth just as he came, intensifying his orgasm, making Colton squeal as the cum forcefully squirted deep into his hole. All the while, Ryan had a firm grip on Colton’s torso, and he slammed him hard down onto the twin bundle of cocks so that he, too, could enjoy an extreme orgasm.

Posey and Hoechlin were extremely turned on by the sight of Colton being tossed up and down like a ragdoll while he screamed and cum splashed out of his gaping asshole with every thrust downwards. After over a minute of continuous cum jetting, the Tylers were ready in position right next to Ryan and Colton for another firm double stuffing. 

Gasping, Colton slipped off the two cocks as the injected semen was dribbling out all over the floor. He lay belly-to-belly on Hoechlin’s hairy body, and Posey came in on top, sandwiching the cum-filled jock in the middle. Colton was angled so that he could stretch out his neck and continue sucking on Cody and Ryan’s recuperating fucksticks. While Tyler and Tyler pounded mercilessly into his loose, abused asshole, Colton licked up and down the full length of the messy shafts, slurping up the excess cum, and then deep-throating the extra-sensitive cocks, making the two spent boys clench their toes in sensation. 

Not soon after, Posey began groaning as his balls emptied out their punch-fucked load into Colton’s ass. Hoechlin, incredibly turned on by Posey’s twisted face, began adding his juice to the mix as well. The guys’ prostates worked overtime, and Colton could feel his hole slowly inflating with the ludicrous volumes of cum being jetted in, feeling as though he were a water balloon. Colton continued to gyrate his hips, as the loud swearing and yelling of the guys signaled that their orgasms were continuing for record lengths. Finally, with a monumental thrust, Posey and Hoechlin were finished too. 

“That was hot.”

In complete surprise, five pairs of eyes turned over to the door, where the mystery voice had sounded. Standing in the doorway was none other than Dylan Sprayberry, His pants were unzipped and he was furiously jacking off his own respectably large 8” cock. “I wanted to come backstage to you but I think this was so much better.” The five guys on the floor were dumbstruck. They looked at each other sheepishly, surprised that they had gotten caught. After what seemed like an awkward forever, Colton decided to pipe up. “Wanna join in? We’re not done yet.”

Faster than anyone had ever seen, Dylan tore his clothes off, revealing a beautifully ripped, seriously furry body. With a quick grin, Colton assumed the face-down-ass-up position, inviting Dylan to come over with a little butt wiggle. Like a man who hadn’t eaten in months, the boy swooped down and placed his face on the swollen, abused muscle ring in between the two fat ass cheeks. He got straight to the point, sucking on the asshole, sticking his tongue deep inside. Based of the smells and tastes alone, Dylan was almost ready to blow. As he furiously jacked himself off, very messily feasting on the cumdumpster ass, he heard Colton moaning “…feed me…” and knew just what he had to do. With gusto, Dylan leaned in and sucked hard, getting every last drop of flavor, slurping up the mixed cum and juice until he had collected an entire mouthful in his cheeks. Then he grabbed Colton, turning him around and setting him on his knees as Dylan rose to stand above him. After sloshing the mix in his mouth, he opened his lips, and let it dribble into Colton’s waiting mouth. As soon as the first drop hit his tongue, it was too much: Colton began cumming loudly right then and there. Dylan didn’t stop the flow, though, so as Colton’s face twisted and body trembled in the throes of orgasm, Dylan’s mouthful drenched every other inch on Colton’s muscular body. When his mouth was finally empty, Dylan let himself go, and added his own jizz, harmonizing with Colton’s moans as they pair came all over each other, leaving everyone in the room a dripping, raunchy mess. As the groans softened, Dylan unclenched his eyes, and looked around, grinning. In a room full of huge cocks, worn assholes, and plenty and plenty of juice, he knew he belonged.


End file.
